


Permanent state of sleep deprivation

by DominikaDecember



Series: Sugden-Dingle Household [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, New Parents, aaron looks good in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: Being a parent is so much fun!
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Sugden-Dingle Household [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718059
Kudos: 28





	Permanent state of sleep deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Just a short drabble with thirsty for his husband Robbo and some family banter during the twins' first month. Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd ofc.

He winced as the crying started back up again. It was like they worked in shifts.

One baby cried, one baby shat and one baby fed. 

He couldn't keep up. He figured it would be easier with Seb being a year older than the twins but nope. He joined in on tormenting his fathers. How Liv slept through the noise was beyond his understanding but the teenager seemed to be unaffected every morning she left for college. 

"Robert." Aaron repeated, annoyance lacing his voice making the older man realise that this wasn't the first time he tried to get his attention. He looked up at his husband holding out a mug. "Hot chocolate." The younger man supplied and put the mug on the coffee table. 

"I do like hot chocolate." Robert murmured rubbing at his eyes. His husband sat down next to him on the couch smelling of Eucalyptus. He scrunched up his nose breathing Aaron in. "Is that my shower gel?" The younger man rolled his eyes but didn't reply making Robert smirk. "Told you it would grow on ya. Wait." Robert paused, realisation dawning on him. "You had a shower?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting with the bloke from the council with Adam. Got to at least look proper don't I if we're gonna get that contract." Robert eyed Aaron's outfit. A familiar navy suit that tightened around biceps and complimented the blue in the younger man's eyes.

"You look fit." He murmured leaning in to capture Aaron's mouth and enjoying his husband's taste. "Like you in a suit." Robert breathed out becoming more awake despite the lack of sleep. Aaron let out a tiny moan as Robert's tongue slid in and the older man felt his husband thumbing at the waist band of pyjama bottoms. He shivered at the skin contact. 

"Alright sunshine?" Cain Dingle walked into the living room as if he owned the Mill himself. If looks could kill, Robert would murder the older man a thousand times over. Aaron pulled away from Robert but his hand was still on the blond man's waist. 

"What are you doing here?" Robert sneered earning an unimpressed look from the Dingle man. 

"Check yourself, Sugden." Cain warned him. "It's thanks to me that your lover boy here got even a meeting." 

"Cain." Aaron sighed, not turning to his uncle which Robert appreciated. "You're interrupting." 

"Alright lads!" Adam came through the door with a massive grin dressed in a smart suit himself. Robert felt his skin prick as Aaron finally looked in that direction and he did not miss the way Aaron nodded approvingly over Adam's clothes. "Ready to get ourselves some money?" He eyed the married couple. "Oh, mate. You look minted." The Barton man told his best friend. "I reckon you could pull if you wanted to." Aaron snorted and detangled himself from Robert who glared hard at Adam ignoring Cain's smug smirk. 

"He's alright." Robert told everyone seeing that his comment amused them more than he liked. Liv came down the stairs yawning. She just rolled her eyes at the four men. "Morning." Robert tried to engage. 

"Not really. I haven't slept yet." She snarked back pouring herself cereal. 

"Wha?" Aaron asked concerned. "How come?" Liv gave him the biggest fake smile Robert had ever seen.

"Because your annoying bundles of joy have been keeping me up the whole flipping night with their blissful screaming." She narrowed her eyes at Aaron. "Why are you dressed like that?" 

"Aaron is going to a business meeting." Robert said proudly watching his husband puff out his chest. "And leaving me with said bundles of joy to suffer through."

"I thought you wanted to have kids." Adam frowned making Cain actually chuckle. 

"Ones that actually behaved." Robert groaned as another round of crying started up again. He could almost distinguish which baby was screeching by the pitch. Cain and Adam shuffled outside quickly as Robert stood up to get to the babies. Aaron stopped him leaning in for a quick kiss. "Good luck. It's going to go great." Robert assured his husband who smirked.

"Good luck to you." Aaron eyed the bedroom upsatirs. He leaned in again for another kiss and waved a goodbye to his sister. Robert watched him go with a sense of longing until Liv slapped his arm. 

"What was that for?" He asked outraged sure that there would be a bruise there soon. The girl was strong. She pointed to the stairs and Robert realised. His kids were still crying. 

He hurried up the stairs quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr: [dominikadecember](https://dominikadecember.tumblr.com/)


End file.
